


The Joy Of . . .

by l2set



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Collars, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Groping, Humiliation, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Muzzles, Non-Penetrative Sex, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Really Cheesy Nicknames, Restraints, Rimming, Strangers, Terrible Names for Body Parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Mchanzo Kinktober Prompts





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy sex. non-penetrative sex and really cheesy nicknames. not very explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of these stories are/will be connected, and follow the same story line. it follows canon up the recall and assumes that both answered the recall, met, fell in love, and now have sexy times all over the place. 
> 
> please enjoy.

                “Wakey wakey,” Mccree whispered into Hanzo’s ear. He huffed and batted a bit at the other man, hand brushing against a bare chest, burying himself further into the pillow and blankets. Mccree kissed the top of his head, straddling him over the blankets. “Hanzo . . . “

                “Go to sleep,” Hanzo mumbled, trying to roll the larger man off of him. Mccree just laughed and squeezed his legs tighter, hanging on. “Jesse.”

                “I see you,” Mccree whispered again, leaning his face closer to Hanzo’s. Hanzo cracked an eye open, taking in the sight of his cowboy. Jesse looked too awake, too excited for how dark it was in the room. “Hanzo, let me into your nest.”

                “I’m trying to sleep.”

                “You won’t have to do anything but let me into the blanket nest. We haven’t seen each other in a month, I _need_ you.” His voice dropped an octave, huskier than it was a moment before. He flicked his tongue against Hanzo’s ear, practically purring.

                “I’m exhausted, Jesse. You can have whatever you want in the morning,” Hanzo told him, but he was already untucking the blankets from around his body. He could feel Jesse chuckling as he did exactly what the cowboy wanted. Jesse rolled off of him, kicking off his pants and nestling in next to Hanzo. He pressed his naked body against him, humming happily.

                “Let me have you,” Mccree whispered, running his flesh hand down Hanzo’s flank. Hanzo shifted away a bit, pushing at the other man with his foot. “You won’t gotta do anything, just let me have you.”

                “Jesse,” Hanzo slurred out, voice sleepy. Mccree bent his head a bit and rubbed his cheek against Hanzo’s neck. He moaned, trying to cut off the noise and damn the cowboy for knowing his weakness. Mccree rubbed against his neck again, kissing the skin gently. “I’m tired.”

                “You don’t gotta do nothing, hand to god,” he whispered against Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo was too tired to roll his eyes at Jesse, knowing the promise was bullshit. “I like it when you’re all sleepy and outta of it.”

                “Why are you like this?” Hanzo asked, stretching his neck a bit more so Jesse could have better access to the sensitive skin. Hanzo startled as Jesse bit at the vein just under the skin. “Cheater.”

                “I don’t gotta cheat when it comes to you,” he replied, running his hand across Hanzo’s stomach, and wriggling his mechanical arm underneath the other man to hold him closer and play with his chest. “So what’s the verdict?”

                “Ah,” Hanzo started. He could barely keep his eyes open, he pressed his body closer to Mccree, feeling the other man’s erection press against him. He knew that if he said no Jesse would take care of himself in the bathroom and come back to bed quietly. It was a valid option, yet on the other hand, he didn’t want the other to leave now that he was finally home. Hanzo missed him and wanted Mccree to stay close. “Don’t stick it in me.”

                “Okay,” Mccree responded, pulling away a bit. Hanzo shook his head, trying to grip the metal arm wrapped around his chest. “What?”

                “Don’t go, just don’t – don’t put anything in me. I’m too tired.”

                “It’s gonna be messy, babe if I just jerk off on you.” Hanzo nodded, and cuddled closer to Mccree. He didn’t let go of the mechanical arm, a small huff coming out of his mouth. “You asked for it, my sleepy love button.”

                “Mmm,” Hanzo groaned at the stupid name, and let himself drift as Jesse’s flesh hand rubbed just above his groin, and his mechanical hand brushed against his nipples, massaging him gently. He could feel his body give a twitch and a valiant effort to get just as hard as the larger man, but Hanzo had worked himself into an exhaustion. It just felt nice to have Jesse wrapped up around him.

                Mccree pressed against Hanzo, sighing contentedly as Hanzo rocked a bit closer to him. He let his flesh hand rub his stomach, and then run back up Hanzo’s flank, squeezing his ribs. He undulated his hips a bit, letting his erection rub against Hanzo’s backside. It had been a long month without his man around, and just couldn’t wait to _be_ with him in any sense of the word. He licked a stripe up Hanzo’s neck, holding back a chuckle as the other man moaned, simultaneously pushed against and away from him.

                He wrapped his flesh hand around his own cock, and started rubbing the inside of Hanzo’s thigh with his mechanical hand. Hanzo’s flesh was softest there, that little stretch of skin between groin and leg, and Mccree loved it. Hanzo squirmed under the movements, a little to sleepy to protest out loud or push at him again. Mccee kissed his neck, sliding his hand over his cock, knuckles scraping Hanzo’s back.

                Mccree bucked into his own fist, still rubbing the skin of Hanzo’s thigh. He was disappointed that his man hadn’t gotten hard in response, but he knew it was a very off chance. Neither of them were young men anymore, and their bodies liked to conserve energy where they could. Mccree gently rubbed Hanzo’s soft dick, pumping the fist on his cock rougher. He twisted his hand pulling, and gently squeezing Hanzo. Hanzo whined in his sleep and Mccree released him, running soothing hand down his thigh, shushing him.

                “Easy button,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. He tugged harder on his dick, letting his knuckles run up and down Hanzo’s back with the motion. The other man whined again, pressing his back closer to Mccree’s chest. He sigh as Mccree wrapped him in a one arm hug, holding him close while he masturbated. “You’re too good to me.”

                “Uhn,” Hanzo slurred, trying to turn around. Jesse let him, and the other man turned over, burying his face in his hairy chest. Mccree huffed, speeding up his movements, the heat building and the first soft curl of the orgasm building causing him to moan loudly. Hanzo’s breath on chest and body tucked neatly under his chin, Mccree couldn’t get enough of the feeling, frantically jerking off faster wanting to finish and hold Hanzo close with both arms.

                He let out a groan as he came, spilling on his hand, the bed, and part of Hanzo. The other man did not wake, and Mccree laughed at that, knowing that in morning he was going to get an earful from him for leaving a mess. He wiped his dirty hand on Hanzo’s stomach, and resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair.

                Mccree sighed, feeling relieved after a month away from Hanzo. It had been a long mission, completely dark. He wrapped both arms around Hanzo, and threw a leg over him. He put his chin on his head, yawning drowsily. He closed eyes and drifted to sleep to the feel of Hanzo’s breath on his chest and heartbeat through his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hello! thanks for reading. i will be trying to do all 31 days, and some of them might be posted across the same day, depending on work. please heed the warnings (if any) at the beginning of each chapter. each chapter will be named after the major prompt fill for kinktober. 
> 
> let me know what you think and if you wanna see a particular prompt filled for any of the upcoming days! :D
> 
> don't forget to visit my [tumblr](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty talking. really cheesy nicknames. coming in pants. objectification.

                “Talk to me,” Mccree requested, leaning forward to peck Hanzo on the nose. Hanzo was sitting in his lap in his underwear, a black pair of tight boxer briefs. Mccree could see him already chubbing up just sitting there, head cocked to the side like he was some interesting character.

                “Talk to you?”

                “You asked what I wanted you to do, and I want you to talk to me,” Mccree said again, leaning back in the chair, splaying his legs further apart, Hanzo steadying himself with a hand on Mccree’s shoulder.. Hanzo hummed, and started to unbutton Mccree’s shirt. He didn’t look the other man in the eyes as he did, something he only did when he was unsure of what to say next. “I’m not gonna poke fun of you, ya know.”

                “I know. But you usually do all the talking,” Hanzo said. He pushed Mccree’s shirt off his shoulders, and shifted in his lap. He pressed his forehead to the other man’s. “But if it is what you wish.”

                “It’s what I want, button.”

                “You don’t see me calling you ‘pocket’ or ‘belt buckle’,” Hanzo retorted. Mccree let out a loud laugh, and gripped Hanzo’s hip hard.

                “You could. I’ll be your pocket. Your big ole cock poc – “ Hanzo slapped a hand over the cowboy’s mouth, trying to not smile at the man. It would only encourage to use such names on Hanzo himself and he couldn’t have that: Mccree would use the name in public.

                “Why do I let you talk?” Hanzo asked himself, jerking his hand back as Mccree licked it. He rubbed his wet palm down Mccree’s face, the cowboy wasn’t even phased by it. He took in a deep breath, he could do the talking. He’d had done it before, though never sober.

                Hanzo wasn’t shy when it came to sex and being with Jesse, but some things still got to him. He loved to hear Mccree talk him through what they were about to do, the late night (and sometimes middle of the afternoon) phone sex sessions when they were on separate missions were a blessing. Even the overtly sexual flirting in public was acceptable and Hanzo joined in most of the time. Anytime he had been the talker in this situation though, he had plied himself with alcohol to get over the shame of it all, even though he knew that it was silly.

                “Hanzo?” Mccree asked, voice low and worried. “If it makes you uncomfortable – it’s just that the other day you came up to me after dinner and told me you were gonna use me like a human flesh-light, and that was real good. I just figured – “

                “That really worked? You weren’t just humoring me?”

                “Of course not. And I wanna hear more of it. It was so, so good.” He bucked up a little, jostling Hanzo. “Tell me exactly what you what want to do to me, button.”

                “Keep your hands and arms behind the chair. No touching.” Mccree pouted, but hooked his arms together behind the chair. Hanzo rewarded him with a closed mouth kiss. “Keep them there.”

                “Of course.” Hanzo nodded at him, and adjusted his seat again in Mccree’s lap. The cowboy felt hot under his legs, jeans rubbing his thighs. Hanzo pressed against the bulge in Mccree’s pants, the other man moaning loudly. Hanzo echoed him at the feeling.

                “Good. Now, let’s see, now that I have you exactly how I want you,” Hanzo started, feeling ridiculous. Mccree just watched him, eyes focused on his lips. Hanzo wondered if Mccree ever felt this silly whispering nasty thing into his ears. He swallowed down his embarrassment. “I’m gonna touch you here.”

                Hanzo moved his hands up Mccree’s hairy chest, running his nails against the flesh leaving red scratches. Mccree moaned as his hands gripped his pectorals hard and squeezed, blunt nails digging into them. Hanzo was convinced that the cowboy was just as sensitive, if not more so, than he was when it came to playing with his chest. He let his thumbs rub his nipples, Mccree sucking in a deep breath at the sensation.

                “Then,” Hanzo continued, still kneading at his chest. He licked his lips, and leaned in close to Mccree’s face. “Then, my championship rodeo belt buckle, we kiss.” Mccree let out a soft giggle, and Hanzo pinched his side.

                It was a soft press of the lips, Mccree trying to get him to open his mouth and Hanzo refusing, keeping it closed mouth. He pulled back slowly, Mccree following with pout. The cowboy earned himself another press of the lips together before Hanzo pulled back completely, pushing Mccree against the back of the chair again. He slid off of Mccree’s lap, kneeling between his wide spread legs.

                “Han – “

                “Shush, I’m talking.” Mccree nodded, looking down at Hanzo reverently. Hanzo leaned forward, nuzzling his face against the cowboy’s denim clothed erection, mouthing at it and letting his teeth run across it. He held down his thighs as Mccree bucked at the feeling, trying to get closer.

                “Maybe I just tease you, make you come in your pants,” Hanzo whispered, moving rubbing Mccree’s thigh as he continued to mouth at his erection. He pressed his tongue against the jeans, feeling Mccree’s cock through the pants. The cowboy was whining, panting, and trying desperately to not buck up and hit Hanzo’s face. “Let you rut against nothing while I play with you, enjoying the sight of  you wanting to be used and not having your wishes come true.”

                He moved his hand from his thigh, and pressed against Mccree’s erection, the jeans wet from where he was mouthing and licking. The cowboy moaned, low and needy. Hanzo could see his arms twitching to move, to touch, and to forced Hanzo down and finish what he started. He smiled and looked up at Mccree, still rubbing him through the jeans.

                “I’ll have to insist that you wear these the rest of the day if you come in them. I’ve already done laundry this week, you’ll have to make do. Walking around in sticky, cold jeans. Knowing that I did this to you with barely a touch,” Hanzo continued, and Mccree bucked up again, face flush. “What would you tell people when they ask what the stain is? Tell them that you let your _button_ work you into a frenzy and made you come in your pants like a teenager? How much you loved it?”

                “Hanzo – “ He breathed out, leaning forward as much as he could, arms still behind the chair. He looked dazed, a light sheen of sweat across his chest and face. “Hanzo, you can’t – “

                “Hmm,” Hanzo said, removing his hands from Mccree. The other man cried out at the loss, mumbling a _please_. “I seem to recall you saying that you wanted me to tell you exactly what I wanted to do to you.”

                “Yes, but – “ Mccree cut off as Hanzo pressed his face fully against his crotch, nosing at it, rubbing it. He squeezed his thighs with both hands, and gave him another gentle bite. Mccree felt like he was going to explode. “But, let me touch you. Let me make you feel good too.”

                “You cheat,” Hanzo told him, mouthing against his jeans. “Toys don’t get to talk or touch, they just sit here and take it.”

                “Oh, Hanzo,” Mccree replied breathy. His body bucked up again, and he came in his jeans against Hanzo’s face, the older man laughing. Hanzo pressed a kiss to his crotch, watching the wet patch grow, and looking up at Mccree’s almost embarrassed face.

                “What a good toy. Now, it’s my turn to get off,” Hanzo said, standing up and pushing his underwear down. He straddled Mccree’s lap again, letting his own erection bob in the open air. “I think I owe you for the time you wiped your come on me.”

                Mccree just nodded, still a bit dazed from his orgasm. Hanzo steadied himself with a hand on his shoulder, and wrapped his free hand around his own cock. He stroked it lightly, watching Mccree’s face. The other man was focused on him, if a bit out of it. But he watched his dick like a starving man.

                “I’m going to come on your chest, and get you messy, my favorite toy. I won’t be able to clean you until later though,” Hanzo said thoughtfully, stroking his cock rougher, his orgasm just below the surface from all the talk. “You will have to walk around all messy. Jeans wet, shirt sticking. Can’t be used again until you are all clean. You don’t mind, do you?”

                “N-no,” the cowboy croaked out, swallowing dryly. His pants were uncomfortable but Hanzo was enjoying himself. Had gotten over the brief embarrassment or shame about this whole ordeal. Mccree was sure he would do anything Hanzo asked him at this point.

                “Good, good. Because I _will_ clean you later, I have more plans for you tonight.” Mccree nodded, licking his lips. He watched as Hanzo touched himself, hand moving on his cock. The sound of flesh on flesh as he worked towards getting himself off. Hanzo cried out as he came, body curling into Mccree’s, come spilling over himself and his hands. Hanzo wiped it down his chest, making sure to get the cowboy extra messy. He hummed as he worked, and then buttoned up the other man’s shirt and stood up, smirking. “I’m gonna go wash off. Go get us lunch please.”

                Mccree nodded,  and watched Hanzo disappear into their en suite. He stood, groaning and stretching his arms. Everything was wet, sticky, and gross. He felt uncomfortable and excited to do exactly what Hanzo asked. He sucked in a big breath, and left their room, heading for the kitchen. He whistled while he walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the feeling of cooling semen on him, excited for the next round of games Hanzo had prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks and subs. please let me know what you think of these. im hoping to be caught up by tomorrow or friday night. if there are any kinktober prompts you are hoping to see, let me know, and i will see if its something im willing to do. and yes, it can be a previous day's prompt. i can add chapters. i can do what i want. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed this one!! i had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> and dont forget to check out my [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)! dont be shy, come talk to me.


	3. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blow jobs. public sex. more cheesy nicknames.

                Mccree fucked into Hanzo’s mouth roughly, causing him to gag just a bit at he movement. His blunt nails dug into Mccree’s jean clad thighs as he swallowed around the man, forcing himself to take more of him. Mccree groaned loudly as Hanzo worked his mouth around his cock, leaning against the wall, half-way in shadow.

                “C’mon, my beautifully broad chested slice of peach pie, we gotta hurry up,” Mccree cooed out, Hanzo didn’t stop his movements, sucking harder on Mccree’s cock. Mccree moved a hand from the wall, and placed it on Hanzo’s head. “So good, baby. But I can hear the team around the corner.”

                They could both hear chatter and some high pitch laughter. It had been getting closer for the past five minutes, but neither of the men could resist the urge. Hanzo had been all over Mccree all morning, insatible for whatever reason. Mccree wasn’t going to question it, wasn’t going to tell Hanzo _no_ when he sank to his knees and opened his zipper with his teeth. Swallowed him down in one swift movement, Mccree surprised at himself for not just coming at that.

                “Oh god, Hanzo – “ Mccree choked out, unable to stop himself from slamming into Hanzo’s face, coming with abandon. Hanzo milked him for all his worth, swallowing and licking like it was his last meal. He pulled away, grinning up at Mccree. Mccree just looked at him with awe, and quickly snatched Hanzo back into the wall’s shadow with him a few people rounded the corner.

                They both stopped breathing for a moment, listening to the talking and footsteps get closer. Both men knew that they weren’t hidden well enough; Mccree was still hanging out of his pants, cock soft. And Hanzo’s face was a mess. If they had covered up _something_ it wouldn’t matter, people would know. Hanzo snorted at that thought, and several heads turned to them.

                “What was – “ One of their teammates started, turning, eyes going wide catching sight of the two men. “You two know that you have your own rooms!” Hanzo shrugged at that, and Mccree shook his head, almost feeling ashamed.

                “You’ve got nothing to say?”

                “It was worth it,” Hanzo told them, moving to stand in front of Mccree, turning and zipping up his pants for him. “You did not see anything, therefore there was no harm done. We will retire to our rooms now.”

                “Ah, yeah, what Hanzo said,” Mccree stuttered out, letting Hanzo pull him away from their teammates, all of which looking incredulous at the two older men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. sorry for not updating. geeze. not my best work i think. but im working through these. 
> 
> let me know what you think and remember to come check out my [tumblr](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	4. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> begging. masturbation.

             “Hanzo, please, no – no, please, just – just let me,” Mccree begged, licking his lips and watching Hanzo stroke himself. “Hanzo, honey, my dinner for two – “

                “Cease,” Hanzo commanded, and Mccree recoiled back, putting his hands in his laps. He was kneeling, legs tucked under him. Trying to make his large frame seem small and docile. Hanzo continued to watch him, stroking his cock with a bored expression on his face.

                Mccree whimpered, watching the obscene display. Hanzo had ordered him to his knees, and then undressed in front of him, displaying himself on the bed. He wouldn’t let Mccree touch or get closer, just teasing him by playing with himself. Mccree had to resort to begging.

                “Hanzo, baby, please – let me do that for you – “

                “Do what for me?” Hanzo asked, still touching himself, still looking bored. Looking through Mccree like he was nothing, not important. Not near tears, hard in his jeans, and dying form not being able to touch or taste.

                “Anything,” Mccree breathed out, and Hanzo laughed. He shook his head and continued to stroke himself picking up the pace, Mccree just whimpering in response again. Hanzo bit his lip as he came, spilling all over his hand.

                “Ask me again, Jesse. Ask me like you mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was fun. let me know what you think!
> 
> remember to talk to me on [tumblr](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> humiliation. strangers. muzzles. groping.

          Hanzo pressed his forehead to Mccree’s outer thigh, bored with the converstation his lover was having with some man about muzzles and gags. They were at the club, and it was ‘Show n Tell’ night. Hanzo was obediently waiting at Mccree’s side, kneeling on the floor, naked except for the collar Mccree chose for him, and the muzzle Mccree had put on him. _It’s show and tell, Hanzo, you’re the show and I tell. No need for you to speak_.

          They would go together to these clubs once or twice a month, switching up who was in charge each time. Mccree had been extremely excited over show and tell night, and Hanzo had always been curious as to what it would be like to be on display like some object, to be talked about and touched like he carried no opinion. With Mccree’s permission anyone here could touch him anywhere they pleased.

          "Well, he's beautiful. Does he know any tricks?" The stranger said, gesturing to Hanzo. He could feel himself blush at that, and Mccree laughed.

          "He's not that well trained," Mccree admitted. He petted Hanzo's hair, and pushed his head away from his thigh. "But he doesn't bite."

          "I'm sure that's not true," he said. "May I?"

          Mccree nodded, and the man moved closer to Hanzo. He put a hand under his chin, lifting his head and inspecting him. Hanzo stayed as still as he could, somewhat uneasy about this stranger touching him. It was part of the game, he knew, and he knew that Mccree wouldn't let anything happen to him. The man let his face go, and trailed his fingers down Hanzo's sternum, stopping right at his navel.

          "Can I see the backside?" He asked. Hanzo shuddered. "This is very impressive so far."

          "Oh, you don't have to tell me. C'mon," Mccree said, he looked to Hanzo and stroked his face, and then set about helping to all fours, and turning him around.

          He pressed a hand in between his shoulder blades, forcing Hanzo's face to the ground. Once he was satisfied with Hanzo's positioning, he moved his legs apart, and then raised his behind in the air. He ran a hand down the back of his thigh, and leaned closer to Hanzo's ear.

          "You doing okay, pork-chop?" Hanzo tapped his fingers on the ground twice, to signal that he was still doing well. Mccree pressed a wet kiss to his ear, and sat back up. "He's all yours, just be gentle."

          "Of course, this is a work of art," the man said.

          Hanzo breathed out slowly as the man groped him. He touched Hanzo's thighs gently, hands cold and not all feeling like Mccree's. His hands cupped each of his cheeks and he pulled them apart, a sharp intake of breath coming from the man. Hanzo squirmed, feeling himself get hard at the inspection and feeling so disgusting for liking it.

          "Could I - ?"

          "No, but I can assure you he's as tight as he looks."

          Hanzo could hear the man moan at that, and he squeezed Hanzo's cheeks hard. He bucked involuntarily, the man still looking at his hole, and thinking about how tight he was. Mccree ran his hand down his back, reassuring him with his familiar touch; he shuddered, loving that Mccree was loving him on display. The stranger let him go.

          "That was - you are certainly quite lucky."

          "Don't I know it," Mccree replied, patting Hanzo's backside. "Don't I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh, i am so late on this. but im sorta back to it????? i am working on these slowly. i have some plans. 
> 
> so, what did we think?? let me know!
> 
> as always, u can drop me a line on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	6. Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, i like ??? read the prompt wrong??? and thought it said "metal bonds", and so i wrote about those. 
> 
> restraints. gags. a bit cruel. some objectification.

          “You look so pretty,” Hanzo breathed out, looking Mccree over.

          He was cuffed nicely, legs spread apart and chained to the floor. His arms were outstretched and attached to the metal bar behind him. Hanzo could hear him whimpering around the gag in his mouth, trying to turn his head to look at him. The collar he wore kept him in place, kept him obedient.

          Hanzo stood in front of Mccree, just taking in the sight of his lover bound and gagged, and ready to be played with as he pleased. Mccree whimpered again, voice muffled. Hanzo stepped forward and tweaked his nipples, twisting them just enough to hurt. Mccree pulled against his restraints, tears coming out of the corner of his eyes.

          "Hush, Jesse," Hanzo admonished, petting down his chest. Curling his fingers in his thick chest hair. "I own you today, and I will do with you what I please."

          Mccree attempted to pull against the restraints again, whining low in his throat. Hanzo tapped the side of his face, smiling. He was under no illusion that if Mccree wanted, he could break through the cuffs, but for the sake of the game he struggled, setting the scene beautifully.

          Hanzo watched his muscles work, the way his arms and legs looked testing the bonds. The stretch of skin, the way he could see his whole body move. He enjoyed the sound of his cries from behind the gag, and how his tears looked running down his face. It was a sight to watch such a powerful man unable to escape, having to take whatever Hanzo wanted to give him. Mccree went limp.

          "There we go, such a good boy," Hanzo praised, cupping his chin. He ran a finger over Mccree's lips, pushing just under the gag in his mouth. Hanzo could tell that it hurt, and he pushed further into his mouth.

          He moved his other hand to Mccree's cock, already half hard despite the pain. He squeezed it, pumping his hand up and down. He slipped another finger into Mccree's mouth, pushing it open around the gag more, a low keen of pain coming from him. He stopped touching his cock, fully erect now and caressed his cheek.

          "Hush, my love, this will be easier if you just give in," Hanzo told him. Mccree shook his head as much as he could with fingers still in his mouth, drool running down his face and Hanzo's hand. "It's okay, love. It will be more fun to break you this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing good, yes????? these are a lot of fun, and i was totally over thinking them before. i hope everyone is enjoying these. i know i am. and wow, i totally forgot how great it feels to write these mini dark-type sexy fics.
> 
> as always, visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	7. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> body worship. kissing. just very sweet. will segue into the next chapter.

           “Hanzo, honey, my two golden globes,” Mccree said, laughing as Hanzo pushed at him. He dipped his tongue into his navel. Hanzo grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him again. Mccree leaned back on his heels, just watching Hanzo.

                “Stop, please,” Hanzo asked. He pushed Mccree over, and tried to roll over. Mccree put a hand on his ankle stopping the movement. “ _Jesse_.”

                “C’mon, baby, let me worship ya.” He ran his hand up his leg to his knees, a pout on his face. “Why won’t you let me love on ya?”

                “Don’t – I’m a mess. I haven’t worked out in at least three weeks, and I haven’t showered today yet, and my hair is greasy,” Hanzo complained. Mccree leaned forward, moving his metal hand to Hanzo’s other knee.

                “I like this look.” He moved both hands up further, rubbing Hanzo’s inner thigh. Hanzo blushed, still trying to turn away. “Look at this belly.”

                Hanzo closed his eyes as Mccree’s hands came up to his stomach. Being older meant that if he didn’t consistently work out, he would pudge out – especially due to drinking and everything that Mccree fed him. It was embarrassing, no longer having the waist line from when he was younger. From when he was twenty. Mccree kissed his bellybutton again, rubbing down Hanzo’s sides.

                “I love this belly. You get so thick, and those stretch marks,” Mccree continued, making obscene noises, and ignoring the fact that Hanzo still wasn’t looking at him. “And your thighs – “

                “Stop.”

                “You have the same stretch marks there, and they are so soft. I love it when you wrap them around my face,” Mccree told him. He pressed a kiss to each thigh. He moved his mouth down to his knees. “These knobby knees, and pointy elbows. I love them.”

                “Jesse, you have to stop,” Hanzo pleaded. Mccree stopped kissing his knees, and rubbing his calves, looking at Hanzo. “Those aren’t pretty.”

                “Not pretty. You know, usually I would never argue with you – “ Hanzo snorted at him, rolling his eyes. Mccree squeezed knees, continuing. “But you are dead wrong. Everything about you is pretty.”

                “No one thinks knees or elbows are pretty.”

                “Do you want me to tell you about other things? Do you want me to wax poetic about the perfection that is your cock? How big and beautiful it is? How it looks when its soft and nested so gently in your pubic hair? How much I love to cradle your balls?” Mccree asked. Hanzo found himself giggling, and trying to close his legs while Mccree looked at him.

                “How I love to pillow my head on that pert ass of yours? I love the stretch marks there, too. The way your little hole twitched when all those strangers were inspecting it. How it looks stretched around my dick when I fuck you?”

                “Oh my god,” Hanzo said, covering his face with hands. “Jesse.”

                “Don’t get me started on those fingers. They are so beautiful, and love when you put them in my mouth. How strong they are wrapped around my cock. The power you have in them,” Mccree said, bending to kiss each finger covering Hanzo’s face. “I also love that nose. And your ears. Hanzo, they are just a teensy bit big.”

                Hanzo shook his head, and Mccree pried his fingers off his face. Hanzo was red, still refusing to make eye contact with Mccree. The cowboy pressed a kiss to his nose, and then several all over his face. He held Hanzo’s face between his hands, rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs. Hanzo cracked an eye open.

                “Are you done?”

                “With you? Never.” Mccree said, pressing a kiss to his lips. He kiss his cheekbones, and pressed a kiss to his ears. Took in the scent of his hair, and it was dirty. Mccree loved it anyway.

                “Now?”

                “Nope. Let’s see – look! You’ve nearly distracted me from those ankles,” Mccree said, winking. He brought Hanzo’s leg up, and wrapped a hand around an ankle. “You know, you would’ve been sexy just from that back in the day.”

                “You hate me,” Hanzo said, taking his leg back. Mccree laughed, and fell forward, laying across his body, chest to chest. “You cannot possibly think – “

                “I know for a fact that all of this is perfect.” Hanzo huffed, shaking his head. “Don’t be like that.”

                “What do I have to do to get you to shut up?” Mccree licked his lips, and scratched his chin, thinking. “Well?”

                “Oh, button. I think you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? how was it? let me know, please.
> 
> as always, visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	8. Face Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rimming. silly interaction.

                “Bring that all you can eat buffet up here then,” Hanzo answered, giving Mccree a lecherous smile. Mccree winked at him, and kissed along his chin. “Are you denying me?”

                “Never,” Mccree told him, trying to sound shocked. He pressed more kisses to his face. “Do you want start off with an appetizer?”

                Hanzo nodded, and Mccree rolled off him. He shucked off his pants. Mccree got back on the bed, straddling Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo rubbed his fingers along Mccree’s inner thigh, taking in the glory in front of him. It always amazed him that Mccree could get hard in a moments notice, and it was a sight to behold. He gently stroked the cock in front of him, tugging it forward just a bit to encourage his cowboy.

                “You want these rocky mountain oysters?” Mccree asked, wagging his eyebrows. Hanzo let out ugly giggle, nodding his head. “What would you call them then?”

                “Just – just – “ Hanzo started, still laughing. He took in a deep breath, and turned his head. He rested his face on Mccree’s thighs, trying to calm himself down. “Just I can’t believe you said that.”

                “Is that a no?” Hanzo shook his head, and took another deep breath. He tapped his lips.

                “Just put those hairy balls in here,” Hanzo commanded. The other man obliged him, shimmying up further on Hanzo’s body.

                Hanzo opened his mouth, letting Mccree take control. Mccree dragged his testicles over Hanzo’s chin, and Hanzo flicked his tongue over them. Mccree moaned above him, lifting himself just slightly above Hanzo’s mouth. He arched his head up just a bit, trying to mouth at him. Mccree tapped his head with his knee, settling him back down. Hanzo let out a whine.

                “Oh, I’m getting to it.”

                “My mouth will be dry by the time you get to it,” Hanzo told him.

                “I don’t mind a little dry rub,” he countered. Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, and Mccree sank down on his face.

                Hanzo sucked on the soft flesh, letting his tongue rub against the sac. He rolled them in his mouth, Mcree bucking on top of him. Mccree sat down further, his dick resting just over Hanzo’s eye. Hanzo swallowed, and Mccree moaned. Hanzo felt his own cock harden in response, but ignored it, knowing that if he brought attention to it Mccree would continue to talk nice to him.

                “That’s it, button. You were born for this,” Mccree praised. He rolled his hips over Hanzo’s head, and relished the feel of Hanzo sucking him hard, the gentle scrape of teeth. “Ready for the main course?”

                Hanzo gave another suck, and pushed at Mccree’s balls with his tongue. The cowboy laughed, lifting up slowly. Hanzo licked his lips, moving his jaw a bit to get out the slight ache. Mccree scooted just a bit forward, dragging his wet testicles across Hanzo’s face before sitting down fully on him. He could feel the other man moan underneath him.

                “Get to work,” he ordered.

                Hanzo took in a deep breath, taking in Mccree’s musky scent before flicking his tongue out to taste him. The other man bucked, letting out a yelp. Hanzo wrapped one hand around his thigh, and use the other hand to help pull his cheeks apart. He could feel Mccree start to jerk off on top of him, moving his body over his mouth and trying to work his tongue further inside of him.

                Hanzo worked his tongue into Mccree’s hole, letting the other man hump his face. He rolled his pressed a kiss to him, teeth scrapping just a bit. He could feel his beard rubbing against the soft flesh of Mccree’s inner cheek, and he could hear the breathy moans above him. Hanzo tightened his legs, trying to calm his own erection.

                “Hanzo, I’m so close – “ Mccree moaned out, stilling working his own cock. Hanzo sucked at his pucker, and Mccree rocked on his face again. Hanzo pressed his finger against Mccree’s taint, and worked his tongue inside him once more. He pressed a deep kiss to his hole, and massaged his perineum as Mccree moved on his face rough and fast.  Mccree bucked hard, and let himself go, sitting fully on Hanzo’s face.

                “Baby, button,” Mccree breathed out, finishing himself off as Hanzo continued to lick him throughly, biting roughly to get Mccree lift himself off. Mccree rolled off of him, panting hard. “Sorry.”

                “It’s okay,” Hanzo wheezed. He watched as Mccree worked himself through his orgasm, tightening his legs to relieve some of his own pressure. “Take care of me, buckle?”

                “Always, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as strong as i wanted, but still fun. lmk what u think! :D
> 
> as always, visit me on [tumblr](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	9. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lingerie. make out session. coming in panties. hand job.

               “Are those garter belts?” Hanzo asked, licking his lips. He looked Mccree up and down, the taller man blushing under the gaze. Hanzo couldn’t stop staring.

                Mccree was in leather garter belts, and dark pantyhose. He had on an underbust corset too, white and black leather, and it shaped him quite nicely. The silk panties he was wearing barely held him in at all. He still had on his hat, and oddly Hanzo really liked the whole look. Hanzo felt slightly under dressed in an old tee shirt and stained sweatpants – but all the more powerful for it.

                “You like it?” Hanzo took a step forward, and made a circular motion with his finger. Mccree complied, and turned around slowly, letting Hanzo admire him from every angle.

                “Can you wear this all the time?” Hanzo asked, still unable to take his eyes away from the sight before him. He could feel himself get hard in his pants, just looking at his man. “I mean that sincerely.”

                “Want to take a seat?” Mccree asked, moving to the side. Hanzo went directly for the padded kitchen chair Mccree moved into the room. “Excited.”

                “Very,” Hanzo responded. Mccree came towards him, steps light and legs looking magnificent in the pantyhose. “Do you have shoes for that?”

                “They haven’t come in yet,” he admitted. Hanzo nodded, thinking about how Mccree’s legs would look in a pair of heels, how much more pert his ass would be pushed up. “We can wait if you like.”

                “I will die if you don’t sit in my lap right now. We will have to do it again when they come in,” Hanzo commanded, patting his lap. Mccree did as told, sitting on Hanzo’s knee crossing one leg over the other almost daintily.

                “Better?”

                “No, in fact, I think I have died regardless,” Hanzo admitted. He ran his hand up Mccree’s leg, slipping his fingers in between his thighs rubbing his cock through the underwear. “All of this for me?”

                “Of course,” Mccree breathed out, pushing into Hanzo’s hand. He continued rubbing him through the panties, moving his other hand to cup one of his pecs. He brushed a thumb over a nipple, causing Mccree to stutter out breath. “Hanzo – “

                “Straddle my leg so I can see you proper,” Hanzo said, cutting him off. Hanzo took his hands off him, and watched as Mccree got up, cock pushing out his underwear. Hanzo shifted uncomfortably but excited to have his man back on his lap.

                “Like this?” Mccree asked, settling down and facing him. Hanzo nodded. “Anything I can do for you?”

                “Give me your face, and put your hands on me,” Hanzo said, taking Mccree’s hand and putting them in his pants. Mccree gripped his dick, and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “Very nice.”

                Hanzo ran his hands up the corset, letting his fingers catch in the on the laces. Mccree moved against him, and deepening their kiss. Hanzo let one of his hands wander down, moving over the pantyhose Mccree was wearing, rubbing the garters on his thighs. He rocked up into Mccree’s hand, stroking him steadily.

                “I want – “ Mccree whined, and Hanzo bit his bottom lip hard, silencing him.  

                “Just focus on me,” Hanzo demanded. He snapped the garter hard against Mccree’s thigh, and kissed him again, plunging his tongue into Mccree’s mouth. Mccree twisted his wrist, jerking Hanzo hard. He put his other hand on the back of Hanzo’s neck, holding him close while they kissed.

                “But I’m so close, please Hanzo,” Mccree begged, and Hanzo kissed down his neck. “Hanzo, button – “

                “If you want to come, you can rut against my leg.” Mccree nodded, and shifted, pressing his groin against Hanzo’s thigh. He wanted so badly to be touched, and he rubbed himself hard on Hanzo’s leg, Hanzo sucking on his neck. “Don’t stop touching me.”

                “Of course, no. I – “ He stroked Hanzo’s cock harder, rutting against the man at the same time.

                Hanzo cupped Mccree’s chest, so beautifully presented by the boning of the underbust. He squeezed them roughly, kneading them. Mccree cried out in his mouth, humping his leg faster. Hanzo fucked up into Mccree’s hand, chasing his orgasm fast. He broke their kiss, letting Mccree put his head on his shoulder while he finished him off.

                “Buckle – “ Hanzo bit out, and came in Mccree’s hand. He milked him through it, trying to catch everything. He pulled his hand out, covered in Hanzo’s seed.

                “Hanzo, please let me – “

                “In you panties, Jesse.” Mccree nodded, forehead still pressed against Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo pulled on his nipples as Mccree yelled out, spilling into his silk underwear. Hanzo could feel him wet on his leg. “Such a good boy.”

                “Thank – thank you,” Mccree said, unsteadily standing up. He kept his dirty hand away from both of them, shifting uncomfortably in his wet underwear. “Let me get something to clean up with.”

                “You were such a good boy, Jesse. Wash your hands, and then get back here – but don’t get out of those panties, or anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to toot my own horn, but fuck. i think i did good here. i bet he looked so nice. lmk what u think!!
> 
> as always, please come visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
